Show me your eyes
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Penasaran seperti apa warna mata Kazuya Hara? Temukan jawaban (ngawurnya) disini! Hehehe. Bad at summary. Bday fic for my 'semprul' kid. 3rd July. Happy Birthday Kazuya Hara! Enjoy reading :)


**_Show me your eyes_**

 ** _Summary :_** Penasaran seperti apa warna mata Kazuya Hara? Temukan jawaban (ngawurnya) disini! Hehehe. Bad at summary. Bday fic for my 'semprul' kid. **_3_** ** _rd_** ** _July_**. Happy Birthday Kazuya Hara! Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Absurd. Gaje. Abal. OOC. Alur cepet dll. Fic ini sekedar hiburan :D

* * *

Menjelang liburan musim panas, kegiatan belajar mengajar di SMU Kirisaki Daiichi sedikit berkurang. Para siswa tetap diharuskan datang ke sekolah untuk mengikuti _class meeting_ atau kegiatan klub dan juga ulangan remedial bagi siswa yang nilainya dibawah rata-rata saat ujian tengah semester beberapa waktu lalu.

Namun, tidak semua murid mengikuti ketiga kegiatan tersebut. Contohnya, empat siswa kelas dua yang memilih mengasingkan diri di halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang didatangi orang karena memang itu wilayah mereka, jadi tidak ada murid lain yang berani menginjakkan kaki disana kecuali kalau memang berniat mencari masalah.

Bukan. Mereka bukan seperti geng anak tajir dari fandom sebelah yang biasa disebut sebagai empat bunga. Mereka sebenarnya berlima. Hanya saja satu orang yang bernama Hanamiya Makoto, sedang mengikuti rapat komite sekolah untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan.

Nah! Itu merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa banyak yang tak sudi memasuki wilayah itu mengingat sifat buruk sang kapten tim basket yang suka bertindak sewenang-wenang. Sedikit tak masuk akal sebenarnya kalau Hanamiya yang terkenal sangat tidak mentaati peraturan _fair play_ dalam pertandingan basket, ternyata merupakan murid teladan dengan tingkat kedisiplinan yang tinggi. Yak! Tinggalkan saja si aneh Hanamiya dengan segala keanehannya, mari kembali ke halaman belakang.

Halaman belakang sekolah memang tidak terlalu besar, bahkan bisa dibilang wilayah yang paling kecil daripada halaman didepan atau disamping gedung sekolah. Tapi halaman itu mempunyai sebuah gazebo kecil yang berada ditengah-tengah kebun yang tak terlalu besar, dimana terdapat berbagai jenis bunga beraneka warna yang menawan nan semerbak.

Dewan sekolah Kirisaki Daiichi memang sangat sanggup membayar tenaga tukang kebun profesional bahkan hanya untuk merawat tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh di halaman sekolah. Tapi tidak di halaman belakang. Semua tanaman yang sedap dipandang mata dan selalu tampak terawat yang ada di area tersebut merupakan hasil tangan dingin Koujirou Furuhashi, siswa kelas 2-2, yang juga merupakan cucu ketua dewan sekolah.

Tak akan ada yang menyangka bukan, kalau pemuda bertampang _stoic_ dengan tatapan mata bak ikan mati yang tak segan-segan menyakiti orang lain demi kesenangan pribadi, ternyata mempunyai hobi berkebun?! Aneh memang, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Furuhashi sangat senang dan telaten merawat tanaman. Waktu senggangnya sering dimanfaatkan untuk memangkas rumput-rumput liar, menggunting daun-daun yang kering dan layu, menyiram bunga bahkan memberi pupuk kompos pada tanamannya.

Dikala Furuhashi tengah bercengkrama dengan bunga-bunganya, Seto lebih memilih merebahkan tubuh bongsornya di lantai kayu gazebo. Pemuda itu memang tak bisa melihat lahan tak terpakai barang sedikit, pasti akan langsung dimanfaatkannya sebagai tempat peraduan, bahkan tanpa permisi dulu kepada sang pemilik lahan. Untungnya Seto dan Furuhashi merupakan teman akrab, kalau tidak mungkin Furuhashi sudah melayangkan gunting rumputnya ke jidat Seto.

Berbeda dengan Seto, Yamazaki malah asik bermain game di _smartphone_ nya yang baru saja ia beli dari uang hasil menabung selama tiga bulan. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu bersandar di salah satu pilar gazebo, tak jauh dari pembaringan Seto. Dia tengah memainkan game yang sedang populer di kalangan anak gaul Shinjuku, Get Poor. Yamazaki kan anak orang kaya, jadi tak perlu lagi _get rich_. Tak menantang katanya. Rupanya anak itu ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi kaum papa yang mungkin saja bisa menajamkan kepekaannya pada penderitaan orang lain.

Tapi Yamazaki mempunyai satu kebiasaan unik, yaitu cepat sekali bosan. Makanya dia masih jomblo hingga sekarang. Alasannya sih karena dia cepat bosan jadi lebih baik tak usah menjalin hubungan asmara daripada nanti malah menyakiti perasaan banyak perempuan. Padahal sih karena para wanita tidak tertarik padanya. Hanya saja dia tak ingin mengakuinya. Jadi Yamazaki hanya bisa menggigit jari dalam diam.

Baru bermain setengah jam, virus jemu mulai menjangkitinya. Yamazaki pun menelantarkan ponselnya ke lantai begitu saja, lantas celingukan mencari kesibukan lain. Dia menatap Seto yang berbaring didepannya. Terdengar dengkuran pelan dari teman sekelasnya itu yang menandakan kalau tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Dasar tukang tidur! cercanya pelan.

Kemudian dia menoleh kearah Furuhashi yang masih berkutat dengan gunting daun, sekop kecil dan beberapa pot plastik di sisi kebun yang berada tak jauh dari gazebo. Bagi sebagian orang khususnya wanita, Furuhashi mungkin bisa dikatakan keren dan _gentleman_ karena kelihaiannya mengurus bunga-bunga nan cantik itu. Tapi Yamazaki tidak sependapat. Dia malah seperti sedang melihat Furuhashi memotong-motong tubuh manusia dan menguburkannya di halaman. Horor sekali!

Pandangan Yamazaki akhirnya tertuju pada sesosok tubuh dengan posisi terlentang yang sedari tadi berada tak jauh dibelakangnya. Dia mengamati Hara yang sepertinya sedang tidur sebab anak itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Hara tetap tidak mengubah posisi tidurnya. Yamazaki bisa memastikan bocah itu masih hidup karena perutnya masih kembang kempis.

Sebuah bola lampu muncul diatas kepala sang _shooting guard_. Sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di benaknya. Menjahili Kazuya Hara! Kapan lagi kan?! Biasanya si semprul ini yang selalu mengerjai aku! Sekarang saatnya hari pembalasan! Hahahaha! Yamazaki tertawa nista dalam hati.

Yamazaki pun lantas bangkit, namun tanpa disadarinya, kakinya tak sengaja menyenggol lengan Seto cukup keras.

"Arrgghhh.." Seto mengerang pelan seraya mencengkram kaki Yamazaki dengan tangan kirinya. Dia membuka penutup matanya untuk melihat tampang si pengganggu tidurnya. Kalau saja pelakunya bukan teman sendiri, mungkin dia akan sekalian mencekik lehernya. Seto hanya mendelik kepada teman senasib seperjuangannya itu ketika Yamazaki meletakkan jari telunjuknya dimulut, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Yamazaki bernapas lega ketika mendapati Hara masih tidak mengubah posisinya. Rupanya dia benar-benar tidur, batinnya. Dengan langkah kaki bagai ninja yang telah ia latih bertahun-tahun dibawah bimbingan sang kakek yang seorang master karate, Yamazaki kemudian mendekati sang belahan jiwa, eh maksudnya sang _power forward_ yang terkenal sebagai biang iseng se-Kirisaki Daiichi.

Seto tidak melanjutkan ritual tidurnya dan malah mengamati gerak-gerik temannya yang kini sudah mengambil posisi diatas kepala Hara. Tak hanya Seto, tindakan Yamazaki juga mengundang rasa ingin tahu Furuhashi yang juga mengamati pemuda itu sejak tadi. Dia mendekati teman-temannya dengan masih memegang gunting daun yang kecil nan tajam.

Yamazaki duduk bersimpuh, lututnya hampir sejajar dengan kepala ungu milik Hara. Dia lantas mengarahkan tangannya ke rambut ungu yang halus dan wangi seperti permen kapas. Satu tangannya menyibakkan poni Hara hingga menekan dahinya.

"Kalau kau melihat mataku, kau akan membatu." ujar Hara cuek, dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tsk! Yamazaki menggertakkan giginya pelan, sedikit kecewa karena Hara mengetahui akal bulusnya.

"Sempruuul!" Yamazaki akhirnya mencubit pipi Hara sekuat tenaga, tak mempedulikan bocah _bubblegum_ yang meringis kesakitan yang sengaja didramatisir. Keduanya lantas beradu otot. Hara berusaha bangkit dan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yamazaki yang kini sudah mengalungkan lengan besarnya di leher Hara agar pemuda itu tidak melarikan diri.

Seto dan Furuhashi tidak tinggal diam melihat perlakuan teman mereka. Keduanya pun lekas menolong. Seto memegangi lengan kiri Hara, sementara Furuhashi mengurus lengannya yang lain.

"Kenapa kalian malah ikut-ikutan?! Bukannya menolongku!" Hara tak menyangka kalau kedua kedua temannya malah membantu Yamazaki. Seketika itu pula hatinya seperti hancur berkeping-keping, itupun kalau dia memang punya hati.

"Tiga lawan satu sekarang! Jangan harap kau bisa melepaskan diri kami!" Yamazaki kegirangan. Dia kini berada didepan Hara, masih berusaha melakukan berbagai macam cara agar anak itu membuka matanya. Namun Hara tetap kekeh. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat bahkan ketika Yamazaki mencoba membuka kelopak matanya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Buka matamu, Hara!" Yamazaki mulai kesal karena usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

"Tidak mau! Kau akan membatu kalau melihat mataku!"

"Dasar bodoh. Memangnya kau itu Medusa" Furuhashi menjambak rambut si bocah semprul agak keras. Hara memang senang asal bicara. Bahkan saat keadaannya terjepit seperti sekarang.

"Oi. Lihat ada Mako-chan tuh!" Seto menyebutkan salah satu model seksi yang sering menghiasi halaman majalah dewasa yang sering dibacanya bareng Hara. Keduanya memang sejoli dalam urusan bagian tubuh wanita yang indah. Dasar mesum!

"Mau apa Mako-chan datang kesini? Aku tidak akan tertipu, Bodoh!" kontan saja Seto langsung menghadiahi jitakan keras di kepala ungu Hara. Pemuda ber-IQ 160 itu tak sudi dikatai bodoh oleh si bocah mesum. Hara kalau ngomong memang suka seenak udelnya, seringnya tak difilter dulu, tak pernah memikirkan orang lain bakal tersinggung atau tidak karena ucapannya. Lidah memang tak bertulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanamiya akhirnya meninggalkan ruang komite sekolah setelah mengikuti rapat tertutup selama satu setengah jam. Dia melangkah ringan menyusuri koridor dengan memasang tampang " _Don't disturb me or I will bite you!"_

Suasana hatinya sedang tidak enak. Rapatnya sungguh membosankan. Ditambah, Furuhashi dan Hara yang juga anggota komite sekolah meski berbeda divisi malah melarikan diri dari rapat, meninggalkan sang kapten begitu saja. Hanamiya sudah memahami karakter teman-temannya. Justru yang masih susah ia mengerti adalah jalan pemikiran Kugayama, sang ketua komite, yang memasukkan dua anak aneh itu kedalam kabinetnya.

Ya sudahlah, daripada pusing memikirkannya, Hanamiya berinisiatif mencari keempat anak bawangnya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan sejak pagi. Biasanya mereka selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun. Makan bareng, tidur bareng, bahkan mandi pun bareng. Ups! Yaiyalah bareng kan di pemandian air panas, kalau di rumah yaa sendiri-sendiri.

Hidup sang kapten terasa hampa dan kurang lengkap tanpa kehadiran keempat buah hatinya tersebut. Dia pun lekas-lekas meluncur ke halaman belakang untuk melepas kangen. Sesampainya di halaman belakang sekolah, iris keabuan Hanamiya berkilat gembira lantaran melihat pemandangan indah nan langka yang tengah berlangsung di gazebo. Kazuya Hara sedang diintimidasi!

Sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan yang tidak mentolerir segala jenis tindakan kriminal seperti mengintimidasi orang lain demi kesenangan pribadi, Hanamiya tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Dia langsung menghampiri tempat kejadian perkara seraya merogoh ponselnya dari dalam saku, berniat mengabadikan momen bersejarah tersebut.

"Oi. Oi. Ada apa ini?" Hanamiya bertanya dengan nada prihatin namun menyeringai licik.

"Hanamiya tolong akuuuuu!" Hara merengek seperti anak kecil. Seto dan Furuhashi malah mempererat cengkraman mereka di lengan Hara, tak mempedulikan protes dari si bocah semprul. Kapan lagi kan bisa mengerjai Hara seperti ini? Biasanya mereka yang harus selalu tebal kuping dan ngurut dada menghadapi keisengan Hara yang tak kunjung berakhir bagai salju abadi yang turun di puncak _Everest_.

Dan kalau sedang tak kumat penyakit usilnya, jangan dulu berlega hati. Sebab, omongan Hara yang bagai pedang samurai. Jleb. Ringkas, tajam dan menusuk hati. Bukan Hanamiya Makoto yang paling ditakuti di Kirisaki Daiichi meski dia terkenal sadis dan tak berperasaan. Para warga sekolah elit tersebut justru tak mau terlibat masalah dengan Kazuya Hara. Dan kenapa pula dia harus bergabung dengan Hanamiya sih?!

"Diam kau, Semprul!" Seto menjewer kuping kiri Hara, menyuruhnya diam karena dari tadi anak itu menggeliat-geliat bagai cacing kepanasan, berusaha melepaskan diri dari teman-temannya.

"Anak ini tak mau membuka matanya!" Yamazaki mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Dia sudah menguyel-uyel wajah Hara, mencubit pipinya, menarik hidungnya, membuka paksa kelopak matanya, tapi tak juga berhasil membuat anak itu membuka matanya. Ada apa sih dengan matanya? Kenapa dia tak mau memperlihatkannya? Yamazaki tak habis pikir.

Hanamiya menyeringai lagi. Dia mengisyaratkan Yamazaki untuk menyibak poni Hara keatas. Yamazaki segera paham maksud kaptennya, dia pun menjauh sedikit agar Hanamiya bisa leluasa menjalankan rencana jahatnya. Hanamiya mengarahkan kamera ponselnya didepan wajah Hara dan berkata,

"Are? Sedang apa Harada-san bersama pemuda itu? Apakah mereka sedang berciuman?"

"Mana? Mana? Mana?" Hara langsung membuka matanya tanpa ragu dan klik. Hanamiya berhasil menjepret wajah si bocah semprul dengan wajah panik dan mata yang terbuka lebar. Hara mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling tapi tak menemukan sosok Harada seperti yang dikatakan Hanamiya.

"Teme! Kau menipuku!" dia melayangkan tendangannya kearah Hanamiya namun pemuda itu berhasil menghindar sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mendapatkan foto eksklusif dari seorang Kazuya Hara. Seto dan Furuhashi akhirnya melepaskan Hara dan bergabung dengan Yamazaki yang sedang mengamati wajah Hara dengan mata terbuka lebar tanpa tertutup poni yang berhasil diabadikan Hanamiya.

"Dasar semprul! Kirain aku bakal beneran membatu kalau melihat matamu!" ujar Yamazaki, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia terdiam ketika mengamati warna mata Hara lebih lekat. Hara masih tampak kesal karena teman-temannya berhasil mendapatkan foto matanya. Dia buru-buru merapikan poni rambutnya ke tempat semula sebelum ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" terbersit sedikit kekhawatiran di wajah Furuhashi ketika melihat Yamazaki yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Mungkinkah dia benar-benar membatu?

"Warna matanya aneh." Seto langsung meraih ponsel Hanamiya dari tangan Yamazaki. Dia juga terperangah melihat warna mata Hara yang aneh. Mata Hara bahkan lebih aneh dari mata ikan matinya Furuhashi. Mata Hara lebih seperti mata ular, berwarna hijau keemasan dengan sedikit titik kemerahan di bola matanya.

Hara mewarisi mata indahnya itu dari sang ayah. Tak hanya warna matanya yang aneh, matanya juga memiliki kemampuan yang aneh. Sayangnya kemampuan itu tak seperti _Emperor Eye_ -nya Akashi atau _Hawk Eye_ -nya Takao, jadi dia tak bisa menggunakannya dalam pertandingan basket.

"Tsk! Sudah kubilang kan kalian akan membatu kalau melihatnya." Hara menyeringai. Sejak kecil dia selalu menyembunyikan matanya yang aneh karena sikap orang-orang yang akan 'terdiam' begitu melihat matanya saking anehnya mata itu. Ayahnya juga selalu menyembunyikan matanya dibalik poni rambutnya, walau tak jarang juga memperlihatkan matanya pada orang-orang tertentu.

 _"_ _Like father like son."_ Hanamiya menyeringai.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Yup! Akhirnya kesampean bikin birthday fic yang gaje bin absurd untuk bocah semprul kesayangan saya. Yah walaupun gak berbau 'ulang tahun' sama sekali. Hehehe. Sebenernya pengen bikin birthday fic buat Furuhashi yang ultah tanggal 30 Juni kemaren, tapi ndak dapet ide D: *sigh* maafin mama yaa, Koujirou /peluk/

Fic ini memang abal dan seadanya tapi bolehlah kiranya dikomentarin *ngarep* Hehehe.

Feel free to critic and review minna-san. Thanks :)


End file.
